Hope
by Surrealijah
Summary: Despite doubts on their stations, feelings, and what is in store for them as the war drew to a close, Saleh resigned everything to fate. He never trusted destiny... That was then, before he met Eirika.


They were walking silently towards the camp square. The princess wanted to see some of them. He had no idea of what is the gathering for, all he knew is that he is part of the chosen few. It was the calm before the storm, and most of them were not even fully recovered from the previous fights. Nursing a wound and fracture on his arm, he was not even in the mood for a chat. He was weary, and besides, he was not really well- acquainted with some of his companions that night.

Walking ahead were the archer prince, the redhead general, and the mercenary prince arguing with the ditzy troubadour about gambling. Not far behind the four of them, the young journeyman talks with the soft spoken young bishop. He walked quietly behind the pack with the repentant druid beside him. Neither of them would talk. He was somehow aware that he may just disappear without a trace because of his involvement on awakening Formotiis.

They reached the square, and the royal twins were already waiting for them. They carried some assortment of sacred weapons with them. He remained silent as he watched each weapon with awe, landing on the hands of their righteous wielders. Immediately, the journeyman practiced hacking the heavy double-bladed axe, so did the mercenary prince with the gleaming metal-green sword. They even held a mock sparring, delighting in their new relics. The druid and the bishop got their tomes as well, and began leafing through the pages, memorizing the spell. The troubadour received her staff, and the archer tailor-fitted the bow like it was part of his royal attire. The redhead general received his winged lance, given by the prince. He flashed a smile as the princess held his arm, seemingly praising him.

Finally, he was called. Still a little nerved from the exchange of affection he saw a while ago, he reluctantly approached the princess. He felt color rising in his cheeks- he was not used to seeing the princess in public. Sure, they have spent couple of restless nights together, talking about their different culture and histories and Valega, and still some other quiet moments when she held his hand to look at his wounds, when she leaned near to his face to giggle as she whisper that she loved his company while watching the multitudes of stars, and when she'd fall asleep on his shoulders, and he'd let it that way. He treasured those private moments together, and it shall remain forever in his heart, clear like her turquoise eyes and her sweet voice .

Most of all, he have always love the hope in her, the desire for a peaceful world, filled with forgiveness, beauty and harmony.

The general cleared his throat and he then realized that he was staring at the princess' eyes deeper than he is supposed to. He saw her blushed, and so did he. He then realized that most eyes are on them, including the bewildered brother of the princess. The princess chuckled awkwardly, and handed him a wind tome. She smiled briefly, and before he can utter any word to thank her, she coyly turned around to join her brother again.

Everyone was ordered to retreat back to their tents. The others quickly obeyed, striding and craving to either contemplate with their weapons or to get a night's rest. He noticed that the redhead general stood there with him, glaring at him like he's some contemptuous enemy. He turned away from his glance, walk on and left the camp square where the knights like him and the royal twins stay.

He carried the tome. He looked at its emerald covers like it was a promise of life. But then, he was distraught for the first time in a very long time. He worried not if Formotiis would be defeated. He is sure that he would be defeated. He worried not if peace would be restored. He believes firmly that it would be restored for good. He worried about what will happen post-war: when peace is restored, when nations are rebuilt, when everyone go their own ways. He thought of his duty as the protector of the Dragon, but it seems like the shy child need no protecting anymore now that the prince decided to take her to their kingdom to lead a normal life.

Then he thought of her. The princess. The war brought them together. Peace will set them apart. She needs to be back to her political duties in her kingdom, with the admiring general, of course, and he would be back in the mountains, teaching and helping the villagers survive. Just in time that he finally realized that he is fond of her, the hands of time is catching up on him and his courage to tell her so. He walked on with his doubts and fears. He looked far out the horizon, and thought of her. He is unsure of what she feels for him, or if she was even feeling mutual. He was not fatalistic, but for the first time, he felt like resigning everything to a Greater Plan. He did not plan to be together with her. It just happened. He didn't plan to fall in love with her. It just happened.

He was able to reach the tent without encountering any undead or elements of darkness. He sat on his cot, and opened the tome on the first page, noticing a parchment with scripts in elegant hand.

"Meet me in the clearing. I'll be waiting under the oak tree."

Quickly, he rose up and strode for the clearing. He didn't want her to be all alone at this time in the night. He was almost running towards the place, not minding sharp twigs and stones on his path. He stopped rushing when he saw her sitting peacefully under the tree, cherishing the sight of the fireflies flying overhead.

"Eirika," he called out to her in a shy voice. She turned, the shadows of the night casts on her face, but is softened by the luminescence of the fireflies. She smiled at him, and greeted, "Good evening, Saleh,"

The lady stood up as he walked towards her. He was not particularly shy, but she melts his resolve like the springtime sun to the snow. "I'm glad you are safe,"

"I am glad you came over," She said, facing him, "Shall we sit down?"

They did. The man kept a small distance between them, and he said, "I failed to thank you for trusting me with such weapon. I know that it is such an honor and a big responsibility to be chosen as one of the few to fight Formotiis,"

"No, thank you for joining us in this cause," she said, laughing gently, and thus, giving her a reason to bridge the gap between them, "your knowledge in logistics and of the creatures we encountered gave us a lot of what we need to overcome them,"

"You're welcome, Princess," he said, uncomfortably craving their closeness at the moment, "I wanted to restore peace as much as you do, but…"

Eirika stared at him, wanting to hear what he'll say next. Saleh felt the color and warmth rising in his cheeks again. He fidgeted with the tome on his clammy hands, and was too shy to say what's next.

He was annoyed of himself, and why of all the timing did he choose this moment. He looked at her, and so he was even more fazed, her doll-like lovely eyes stared wide at him in anticipation.

"But what, master?" She muttered a little bewilderedly. The sage breathed deep, and all he can say is a feeble 'I'm sorry,'.

Eirika's eyes softened in a little dismay. "You look bothered, but I won't press if you are not comfortable with talking about it," She looked far out on the fields and the mountains casted in midnight blue. He looked at her, seeing her disappointment. He knew that she meant well. He closed his eyes and took his sight away from her.

"I'm going to miss you," She muttered, and he felt his heart skipped a beat. For a while he was silenced, mustering all confidence he can find. He realized that this night might be a chance for him. A chance to speak up and tell her the truth about his feelings. He looked back at her, and her eyes shy away from his.

"Eirika," He began, "I… I was about to say that earlier,"

There was a long silence between them. Both of them are unsure of what to do next. Both of them loathed the queasy aftermath of their admission. The last sound heard was when the cold night wind began blowing. Eirika disliked the cold, and he knew it . He took his cape off and he himself wrapped it around her. She responded with a yearning glance, like she was staring deep in his soul, telling him to say what she wanted to hear.

"Thank you," She almost breathlessly uttered. To her surprise, he gently held her hand. A gesture he had never done before. He had never been into affectionate gestures until now. In fact, he hasn't been affectionate towards any woman, but her. His clammy and rough hand held Eirika's smooth and soft hand. She didn't resist. She smiled and her facial expression softened as he interlaced their fingers.

"Saleh…" she helplessly uttered, overwhelmed. She felt validated. She knew that he was feeling the same as she does. She felt that special fondness was more than just a strong friendship between them, "I can visit you in Caer Pelyn, right? After this war?"

"Yes, Eirika," his eyes spoke of the restrained passion he kept for so long, "whenever you wish to,"

She looked down their entwined hands, then she said, "After rebuilding my nation, after everything is restored… "

"As you wish, " he said, "I'd love to have you over,"

"For always?" she asked, looking up at him again.

Saleh's eyes softened, and his lips curved in a tender smile, "I'd love that too, Eirika… but it is not a place of comfort,"

"I am aware of that, Saleh," she said, smiling the way he does, "but, wherever you are, I am at home, at peace, and safe,"

He held her hand and with eyes closed, he kissed it. He was not aware that she was trembling in sheer delight. In his mind, she was not a princess, there were no rival lovers nor unlikely reactions from people. Only a lady he long admired, a lady of strength, beauty and grace. A lady he didn't expect that would accept him completely. Someone he wouldn't want to lose.

His hold on her hand meld in a soulful embrace. Her frame yielded to his, and as if very natural as the winds sweep off the fallen leaves, his lips touched hers and kissed. Consumed with a passion never felt before, Saleh and Eirika were scared to open their eyes. They are scared to find the moment to be a fleeting one. Awakening from the bliss they are in, they both let go of the kiss, but stayed in each other's arms.

"Saleh, is that… true?"

"It is," He responded contentedly, longingly, "I don't want to lose you, Eirika. In this war, I vowed to protect the Great dragon. I was half-hearted because… because I wanted to protect you too,"

She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Neither would I want to lose you, Saleh. I have felt something in our closeness. I loved every moment with you, in and out of the battlefield, and your presence … it makes me feel more protected than being with Seth, or my brother, or whoever. You gave me all the hope I need,"

Saleh touched her face and brushed the stray hair. He can notice the fatigue in her face, the wear of the battles on her hair, but beyond her appearance lies the pure and courageous heart he loved. That will never change, he knew in him. Words were not spoken, and in the silence of the night, he whispered her name, and again, with all the unspoken love he cannot contain any longer, he adorned her lips with his.

"Promise me, Saleh, that we'll feel this way, long after the war is over," She whispered, crying.

He looked at her, amazed and grateful to the Greater Plan he trusted when all else fails, "With all of me, Eirika, I promise,"


End file.
